


sugar & lace.

by GhostInTheBAU



Series: The Science of Creativity [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bondage, Daddy Kink, Fanart, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:52:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostInTheBAU/pseuds/GhostInTheBAU
Summary: Fanart inspired by "pick it up if we're moving too slow" by standinginanicedress.





	sugar & lace.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



I'm relatively new to the Teen Wolf fandom, but this story pulled me in and didn't let go, so I wanted to show my appreciation to the author. I love how she portrays Stiles and Derek, and I definitely recommend giving the story a read if you're into an ultra-rich, sugar daddy Derek taking care of his sweet baby boy Stiles. It has loads of fabulous, kinky sex that leads to a beautifully loving relationship. There's angst, and a bit of mystery; and the writing is stellar as well.

It's absolutely gorgeous.

 

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153129892@N05/38095732511/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
